dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Rise of Dark Rayne
'Summary' Dark Rayne is introduced to the Dick Figures universe. How can she be stopped? 'Characters' *Dark Rayne (antagonist) *Rayne *Red *Blue *Raccoon *Lord Tourettes *Rapper *Blink *Ryle *Alice *Simon *Jess *Steve *Spark *Shawn *Damon *Twilight *Randy *Pink (Mentioned) 'Transcript' (The group were walking down the street.) Blue: So we're heading to a bar, you gonna join Red? Red: Dude, I don't mind. Like I said! I don't drink anymore. Blue: Oh right! Shawn: So, what will you and your new wife will be planning to do Red? Red: Dunno bro. Lord Tourettes: I hope you have wonderful SHITS Red! Red: (in pale) Euugh, thanks LT. Rapper: Gettin' thanks from a green man. Jess: I think your kids could sound wonderful Red. Raccoon: Agreed. Just don't-a have your kids hate you for rife! Steve: How is that suppose to help? Spark: (to Steve) Well, I think it'll be great if I have kids with Jess one day. (Simon and Alice suddenly walk next to the group) Simon: Wassup! Alice: Hey guys. Spark: (to Simon annoyed) Hey Simon. Blue: Hey Alice. (to Simon annoyed) Hello Simon. Rapper: (about SImon) Great, this fucker. Alice: So your talking about kids? Shawn: Yeah, we are. Red: Yeah. Simon: Like I want kids right now, I'm fine where I am right now. Spark: I'd feel great if I have kids. Alice: I hope to have kids one day, that's why Blink loves me so much. (Suddenly, they notice smoke coming from the park) Simon: Whoa! Looks like someone is having a bon fire. Alice: Really? Blue: We gotta go check it out. Twilight: (Suddenly comes in) Be careful you guys, I sense something dangerous. Alice: Who are you? Twilight: Oh, I'm Twilight, ask more questions later. (They make it to the park, and see a person standing in the dark shadow.) Simon: (Whispers) Who is that? Lord Tourettes: (pushes Simon towards it) YOU go check it out! Simon: Why me? Ryle: Just do it pussy. (Randy suddenly appears in front of the shadowed figure) Randy: (To Shadow Figure) Alright man, who are you? (Suddenly, the shadowed figure grabs Randy with her tongue and then starts sucking the life out of him.) Dark Voice: You pathetic fool. You think you have what it takes to take on me?! Rapper: Whoa, shit. Twilight: (Senses a spell that pulls Randy back to the group and is fine) (To the shadowed figure) Who are you? (The figure teleports to the sky with an evil laugh.) Dark Voice: The nightmare of your souls. (She floats out of the shadows and reveals she is Rayne.) Red: HOLY SHIT! I didn't know Rayne had a twin sister! Rapper: That's not her sister you idiot. Twilight: So she must be Rayne then? Randy: Well that's... (Suddenly turns happy) so wonderful and colorful! (Giggles) Blue: But... Why the fuck is she so evil?! Alice: I don't know, but we should leave. Simon: Good idea. (Suddenly the entire park is blocked by a dark shield) Dark Rayne: So you think you'll be leaving so easily? Simon: Ah man! Randy: (Makes puppy eyes) This... is... so... BEAUTIFUL!! Twilight: God Randy, please control your emotional issues, we need you now. Jess: Look! We don't want any trouble! Dark Rayne: (grabs Jess' neck) Then I guess you don't have what it takes to defeat me. Spark: Leave her alone! (blasts energy at Dark Rayne) (Dark Rayne knocks the energy blast away and begins sucking the life out of Jess) Jess: Help... Me. Rapper: Oh shit. (Raccoon comes in and knocks Dark Rayne away from Jess with his Sword of Destiny.) Simon: This bitch wants to kill us. Alice: No shit. Dark Rayne: Hmph, so you have more skill than I thought? Well we'll see about that. (brings up shadow dragon demons) Kill them. Randy: Oh my... (Gets angry) FUCKING GOD!!! I'm ready to kill this fucking bitch! Twilight: Thank you for coming back Randy, now we have some more help. (Spark runs to help Jess) Spark: Oh man! I gotta do something! (The dragon demons charge at the group.) Twilight: Like what? Spark: I gotta help Jess here! Red: (fights off the dragons) WE COULD USE A LITTLE HELP HERE! Spark: Right! Lord Tourettes: Get away from me FUCKERS!!! Twilight: (Senses multiple spells that knock out the dragons) That should help. Randy: (Punches the dragons in the face and kicks them high in the air) Fuck yeah! (Shawn uses his freeze breatg to freeze the dragons as Ryle cuts the dragons heads off) Simon: I don't know what to do! Alice: (Sarcastic) Saying that really helps! (Spark fires kamehameha blasta at the dragons) (The dragons let out loud roars, knocking the group into a wall.) Twilight: Are you guys okay? Simon: I'm fine, I guess. Alice: I'm okay. Randy: Doing fucking great. Rapper: Alive and Awesome. Red: (coughs) Shit. Blue: Man, that was strong. Alice: What should we do? Blue: Raccoon! Do you know anything to stop her?! Spark: How do we kill them!? Raccoon: I wirr research it! (runs off) Alice: Wait! Isn't the park in a shield? Raccoon: Not for my sword it isn't. (knocks through the shield with his sword but the shield covers up the park as Raccoon runs off) Alice: What do we do now? Ryle: (fighting the dragons) Let's just keep those dragons busy! Blink: (watches) Oooh! Dragon fight! (Dark Rayne sneaks behind Blink.) Blue: (notices) Blink! Behind you! Blink: Huh? (Blink is stabbed in the back by a dark sword) Blue: (screams) BLINK!!! Blink: (coughs) Bad dragon.. Dark Rayne: (laughs) Pathetic humans, you can't even defend a little boy. (Alice begins to cry) Blue: BLINK! (about to cry) We have to help him! Jess: But how?! Alice: Someone has to get Rayne back to normal. Shawn: But how!? (Raccoon runs back in with a book.) Alice: Raccoon, do you have a solution? Raccoon: She wirr turn back to normal, if we get to her to suck brood from a Gorden Dragon. Alice: Where do we find a Golden Dragon?! (Everyone looks at Spark) Spark; (confused) What? Blue: Dude! Your dragon! It's golden! Spark: Oh yeah, right Alice: How do we get it? Jess: He has to summon it. Simon: But then we have to find a way to get it into Rayne. Rapper: Rayne has to suck the blood from the gold Dragon. "(Spark pulls out a giant piece of paper and a paintbrush with magic paint on it. He paints a large golden dragon as it comes to life)'' Dark Rayne: A DRAGON!!! (begins sucking the blood from it) Ryle: It's workin'! Dark Rayne: Wait a minute... (Rayne starts getting large pain in her head) GRAAAAAAUUUGGGGHHHHH!!! Alice: Thank god! (Rayne turns to normal as her demon shadow fades away.) Rayne: Wh- What happened? Twilight: You killed Blink. Randy: Well... (Suddenly become sad) It's horrible! (Cries) Rayne: (horrified) Oh my god... What was I doing..? Twilight: I may be able to bring him back to life, but I don't know. Blue: PLEASE DO! Twilight: Let me see what I can do. (Touches Blink's dead body and senses a spell that takes a lot of power and makes Twilight become unconscious, but Blink comes back to life) Blink: Whoa! My body woke up! Blue: BLINK! Oh thank god! (hugs him) Randy: (Pokes at Twilight) Hey, are you okay. Twilight: (Wakes up) Oh my! Yeah, I'm fine, it just took a lot of my power to do that. Rayne: My people, I am terribly sorry for what I have done to this park. I had no idea that dragon was dark. Alice: What caused you to become so dark? Rayne: I- I must have sucked blood from a dark dragon. That is why I was so dark... Simon: why did you suck blood out of a dark dragon? Rayne: I- I had no idea it was. Twilight: Well... be careful, you almost hurt these innocent people. Spark: Actually, I know what is like to become dark. Alice: Oh Spark, please don't talk about it. Jess: No, don't EVER talk about it. Spark: Why? What's wrong wi- "(realizes)" Oh, sorry. Rayne: I will never make sure this happens again. Alice: I hope, we don't need more of our friends turning dark. Simon: Or becoming dead. Twilight: Let's just try and forget about this. Rayne: Right. (flies away) Raccoon: She has arot to rearn. Red: You fucking said it. Blue: When Pink finds out about Blink dying, she's gonna kill me. Lord Tourettes: FUCKING busted! (END) 'Poll' What do you think about Rise of Dark Rayne? Terrible, I hated it. (1/5) It was okay, I guess. (2/5) Good, but not great. (3/5) Now this is cool. (4/5) THIS IS AN AWESOME EPISODE!! (5/5) Category:Episodes Category:May Releases